The present invention relates to an improvement in the manner in which dessert items can be cut after being cooked in a sheet-like form. More specifically, the manner in which pans or sheets of brownies or other confections can be cut so that the individual servings of the dessert are divided into equal portions of uniform size and form with straight, finished edges.
Desserts such as brownies or bars are traditionally baked in a flat pan with short sides, such that the finished product reaches a height of approximately one inch. In the past, when serving the bars, the cook was required to use a knife or similar device to cut the bars into individual servings in order to remove them from the pan. This method frequently results in bars of unequal size, with slanted or crooked edges unsuitable for presentation. Additionally, meticulously cutting the bars by hand is a time consuming and frustrating process.
Similarly, professional bakers often bake brownies and desserts for sale in coffee shops and restaurants, or bake sheet-type cakes for weddings and other special occasions. It is very important to these businesses that the final product be neat and uniform in size, but also that the process by which the product is cut is quick and easy.
One prior solution by Moline has been a long double bar having knifes projecting from both sides in rows. This device is pulled through the cake or brownies, towards the user, in a sometimes dangerous manor. This can also be rather cumbersome as the user must hold the pan and guide a device that requires two hands. Finally this device is guided by hand, thus, the cuts may not be straight if the user is unskilled.
From the foregoing discussion it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide of method of cutting brownies, bars and cakes that produces a uniform size and straight, even edges. Also, it would be highly desirable to provide a device that is quick, easy and safe to use. Additionally, desserts are baked in many different kinds of pans, varying in both size and dimension. It would be desirable to provide a cutting device that can easily be adjusted to accommodate these varying sizes.